Life's an Open Book
by Elephantom66
Summary: Amy just had her heart broken by someone she loved. She runs into a blue Hedgehog one night. After Amy meets a Hedgehog, things start to heat up, and get crazy.
1. Broken Heart

**This is my VERY FIRST Sonic story ever! Please, be nice... And enjoy.**

**Amy's POV**

I walked toward a red house. It was a two story house. I've going to this house for the past 3 months or so. I was dating this guy. We didn't see eye to eye much anymore. Things were changing between us, and I don't know why.

I had a key to his house. My boyfriend's name was Shadow. He was in his 20's. So was I, though. He was older though. I'm 26 year olds, and he's 28. I took the house key out of my pocket, and turned it into the front door.

"Sh...Shadow! What are you doing!?" I yelled.

"What the hell, Amy!?"

He was naked. There was another girl with him. Later, I heard the cops coming. They burst through the front door, and grabbed Shadow. The girl was crying her eyes out. She ran over to me, and hugged me tight. She wasn't wearing any clothes too. I took off my coat I wearing and wrapped it around her.

"Excuse Miss." A cop said tapping me on the shoulder.

"Y-Yes?"

"This guy said he knows you."

I looked over at Shadow, then back at the little girl.

"No... Take him away." I yelled.

The cops took Shadow away. I couldn't wrap my mind around it, but was he... rapping this little girl? I couldn't think he would go that far. I told him I didn't want to have sex with him until I was with the right guy.

I left the house, with tears in my eyes. It was dark outside. I never did see that little girl again. I could see the pain in her eyes. I knew that feeling of pain. It was awful, to think that someone had to go through that.

"Hey."

I heard a voice said to me. I turned back and I saw a guy standing in front of me. I stepped back, but then the stranger lifted something into the hair. Before I knew it, rain fell from the dark sky.

"Do I know you?"

"No.. But you seem like you had a hard day."

"I have... But I have to get some stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Coffee, for my friends." I lied.

"Mind if I come with you?"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know this man. But he tagged along with me. We went into a café, and grabbed some coffee.

"So... What's your name?" I asked the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic... Sonic the hedgehog."


	2. Friends and Dates

What was I doing right now!? I was sitting in a coffee shop with someone I didn't even know. Well... I was getting to know him with each passing second. He seems nice and stuff. I saw some cuts on him. I could tell he wanted to tell me something so bad.

"So Sonic... What do you do for a living?" I asked.

"I'm a bar tender for clubs."

"Really?"

"Yea... What do you do for a living?"

"I work as a waiter."

He gave me a small smile, and held his coffee to this lips. He drank some of it, and put it down. He talked more about himself. I hate guys who would just talk about themselves. But then, he gave me a chance to talk about my life and feelings.

"Well, I just turned single today."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be." I said putting my coffee down. "He was a real jerk."

"What's his name?"

"Um... Shadow."

"Ah... That guy. I know him."

Sonic and I talked a lot about Shadow. It seemed like he knew more about Shadow that I did! It was so weird! It tore more at what Sonic was saying about it! I never knew how much Shadow was hiding from me. I'm so glad I was single now, but I didn't want to be single forever.

"Then today, I saw him go to jail... Again." Sonic said rolling his eyes.

"How do you know so much about him?"

"I worked for him."

Ugh! Shadow! He told me he doesn't work! What else!? What he cheating on me too!? I felt myself getting tense, knowing everything now. I wanted Sonic to stop, but then again... I didn't want him to stop.

"Can I ask you something, Rose?"

"You can call me Amy."

"Alright, Amy. Why did you date him?"

"I was blinded by love I guess."

"I don't think that was love."

"Whatever... It's over now... He was with this little girl."

"How old?"

"I don't know... Oh shit!"

I turned around, and Sonic wondered what I was doing.

"What's wrong?" He asked see I was looking under the table.

"I gave my coat to that girl, cause she didn't have any clothes on and..."

"And she didn't give it back to you?" Sonic guessed.

"Yea... I better go."

Sonic walked me home. We passed by where I worked.

"You work there!?" Sonic gasped.

"Yea... I know. It's nothing big or anything."

"You work at The Cabin... That's place it super!"

"Yea... There's a club above us, and eating is the main floor... Where I work."

"I should come there with my friends one day."

"You should."

We walked until we got to my house. Great. Now this Sonic guy knows where I live. I opened the door, and he followed me inside.

"You can spend the night if you want too."

Why did I just say that.

"Um... I don't want to be in your space, Amy."

Something about him was different. He was nice, handsome, sweet, and gentle.

"No, no. It's fine."

I began to walk upstairs. I heard footsteps behind mine. It was Sonic. I made my way to my room. I had my friends living with me, but they were out somewhere. They were out on dates... Wait. Was I on a date? No, we didn't know each other.

"So this your room."

"Yea..."

Thank goodness I cleaned my room this morning. I just this wasn't so bad. I'm home alone with a guy I didn't know that well.

"So Amy... You live alone?"

"No. I have friends. They're on date though."

"So are my friends!"

We both laughed a little. Sonic looked at my clock.

"I better go."

But before he could go, he wrote something day on my hand. It was just a bunch of numbers.

"Call me sometime."

Sonic left himself out the door. I watched him leave from my window. He ran super fast!

I was fast asleep in. I heard noises coming from the front door. I heard laughs and footsteps. I turned to my side. I turned on my lamp. My door swung opened, making me jump a little.

"Hey, Amy!" Said a high voice.

"Oh. Hey Cream... How was your date?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"We just went to a movie... Nothing happened."

"Where's Tikal?"

"I'm right here! Best move date ever!"

Theses were my closest friends. Cream, and Tikal. We've known each other since... forever! I looked at my hand, and Tikal saw my staring at it.

"Who's number is that?"

"I met this guy tonight... He wants me to call him."

"You should call him." Cream said.

"I will... In the morning."

It felt like I was burning, slowly. I opened my eyes. I saw Cream and Tikal in my room. They both jumped on the bed.

"Wake up! You're gonna be late for work!" Cream said.

That woke me up. I pushed them out of my room, and go dressed. I opened my door, and soon their doors opened too. We all ran out of the house and into my car. We had 3 cars all together, but we could always take mine. I dropped Cream off of her hair store. Then I dropped Tikal off at her Jewelry store.


	3. Guys and Girls

I was waiting tables. I still had Sonic's phone number on my hand. I couldn't let anyone see it. I kept doing my work. When I was done waiting tables, I went to the front door. My friend Sally worked here too.

"So Sally... How's thing going over here?" I asked walking up to her.

"Hey Amy." Said a voice.

I looked up, and saw...Sonic! What was he doing here!? I walked over to Sonic. He smelled like beer and wine. It wasn't even noon and people still drank at this hour.

"Sonic. What are you doing here?"

Before Sonic could answer, someone came up behind him and punched his back. Sonic turned back, and it seemed like he knew this guy. Another guy followed.

"Amy... This is Tails." I saw a yellow fox wave at me. "This is Knuckles."

"Wow... You were right about her." Knuckles said.

"So you talk about me." I said getting closer to Sonic.

He gave me a half a smile. Sally took Sonic, Tail, and Knuckles to their table. To make things worse... I was their waiter! Could this day get any worse? I gave them their drinks, and they were all ready to order.

"So. Are we ready to order?" I asked getting my pen out.

Before anyone could answer, a phone went off. Sonic reached into his pocket.

"Order for me... I gotta take this." Sonic said leaving the table.

Tails order for Sonic and himself. The Knuckles went. Sonic came back, and I left.

"What that mommy?" Knuckles asked knowing my ring tones.

"Yea... She found my sister."

"Did they ever find out the guy who kidnapped her?" Tails asked.

"No... My mom said there was another girl there... But they didn't remember her name."

"Man, fuck that... I bet I can find this girl." Knuckles said hitting his fists together.

I was walking towards Sonic's table. I was thinking about something, but then I fell down. Food went everywhere, and all over me. I heard Sonic call my name, but I couldn't answer him.

"Amy... Amy, are you alright..."

Sonic held my back as I sat up. Everyone was staring at me... That's all I needed... I hated when people looked at me, I get so scared.

"Yea... I'm... fine."

I got up slowly, and looked at the mess. I had tears in my eyes. This never happened before! Why now!? Sally went over to me, and gasped.

"Amy! Are you alright! Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Sally said taking my arm.

"Wait." I turned over to Sonic's table. "This can be on the house." I said tripping as Sally and I left.

Sonic looked at the mess. Once I was in the back with Sally, I cried my eyes out. Right in front of friends too!

"You alright, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Yea... I feel bad for Amy though... She said she focus all the time."

"Maybe she wasn't cause you're here." Knuckles said with a wink.

"Shut up."

I cam back out. No one looked at me, which was a good thing. I went back to Sonic's table. They all asked if I was ok or not.

"I'm fine.. Thanks for asking."

"Amy! Amy! I heard what happened!"

I turned around, finding Cream running toward me. She hugged me tight.

"Cream! I thought you were at work."

"I got your text."

Cream pulled out her phone and showed the text.

"I never sent that..." I said. '_It must have been Sally... I'll get her back one day'_

"Cream!" Tails said with a smile.

"Tails! What are you doing here?"

Tails got up and kissed Cream. So, this was the guy she was seeing. I knew he was older than her. Let's see, I don't know how old Sonic is. I'm 26. Cream is 25. Tikal is 26 too. I don't know how old Tails and Knuckles are... They must be around Sonic's age.

"So tails... This is the girl you've been dreaming about in your sleep." Knuckles teased.

"You dream about me?" Cream said with a giggle.

"No... I think about you when I wake up." Tails said covering himself.

Tails sat back down. I wonder if Tikal was seeing Knuckles. Nah, I need to be focus again! Always been focus and on your guard.

"Anyways Amy... Tikal and I were on our break, when we heard about all this." Cream looking at me.

I said Knuckles look at Cream. It looked like he knew who Cream was talking about.

"Oh... Well, I'm fine now... I'm going on break soon."

"Also, I heard about Shadow... He's in jail again."

"Yea. He raped this girl too... I was there." I said under my breath.

Sonic almost did a spit take on his friends. We all stared at him, making sure he was ok. Anyways, I walked Cream outside. She left, and I went back outside.

"Did you that... Amy was with Shadow when my sister got raped." Sonic whispered to his friends.

"What?... Are you sure?" Knuckles asked.

"Didn't you hear her? She said 'I was there'.." Sonic said. "Oh, here she comes." He said seeing me coming toward them.

"Your food should be out... I am sorry for everything that happen." I said walking off.

"Amy wait." Sonic said grabbing my wrist.

I turned back, looking him in the eye.

"I was wondering if you want to see where I work... Tonight?"

"I'll call you."

With that, I walked off, feeling proud of myself. I don't really know why though.

When it was the end of the day, I told Tikal all about today. She knew Knuckles a little. I told him what I saw him do when Cream said her name.

"He really did that?" Tikal said eating her dinner.

"Yep."

"Hey, did you eve get your coat back from that little girl?"

"No... Not yet... It doesn't really matter. As long as she is save I guess."

"I heard her name was Blaze." Cream said.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

"Blaze! Blaze, where are you!?" I called through the halls.

I was in my mom's house. Tails and Knuckles were at our place. I stayed behind to make sure my little sister was ok. I guess Tails and Knuckles knew I had to be with my sister during this time. She just got raped.

"I'm in my room, Sonic!"

I ran up the stairs, and into her room. My mom wouldn't be home in a few hours. Blaze was 14 years old. Man, she grew up fast. I was only 29. As I walked into her room, I saw the coat her was wearing when she finally came home.

_Flash back_

I was with Tails and Knuckles in our house. I was watching my phone like crazy! I was so worried about my little sister. She was missing for two days now! Tails knew I was freaking out at this point. Knuckles would sometimes go out, and find her himself, but there was nothing he could do.

I couldn't stop thinking of all the pain she must be going through. Right when I was about to get up, my phone rang. I didn't bother to look at who was calling. It was my mom.

"What!? She's home!?" I yelled through the phone.

I told Tails and Knuckles, and ran out of the house. I ran to my mother's house. I saw Blaze in the house. She was wearing a coat. I hugged her so tight. It brought tears to my eyes.

"The cops found her inside a red house." My mother said to me.

I stood up, she knew I was mad. I walked out of the house, and went to go find this 'red house'. It was getting late. I felt a rain drop hit my nose. I never liked rain or water.

"Hey" I said to a pink girl.

_End flash back_

"Sonic... Are you ok?" Blaze asked me.

"Yea. I'm fine... Get some sleep."

"Can you sleep here until mom gets home?"

"Sure..."

I knew Blaze couldn't sleep that well. As a big brother I wouldn't let her down. No matter what.


	4. Party

**I think this story is going nice... Please tell me what you time. **

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up. I felt something weird on my. I sat up, and saw a stuffed animal on my chest. I threw it on the floor, and got out of bed. I made my bed. Wait... I was in my own room. I made my bed, and put the stuff animal back on my bed.

"There you go." I said to the stuff animal.

I went downstairs, seeing my mom and Blaze making breakfast. Blaze seemed fine in the morning, it was only in the afternoon when she would act weird. Anyways, I ate my breakfast, and went to my apartment with Tails and Knuckles.

"Hey Tails? Knuckles? You guys home?" I called out.

"Yea... How was your sister?" Knuckles said wearing a towel around his waist.

"Good... Are you gonna strip for us?" I teased.

"Hey, I'm eating." Tails said holding his fork up in the air.

Knuckles went upstairs to go change for work. The good thing was we all worked in the same place. I was the bar tender, and yes... I loved watching people get drunk and hit on different girls. It was kinda of funny, until they get a good old slap in the face.

Tails work the DJ's stuff. If anything broke down, he could fix it up in a second. Knuckles was the one who picked out the music, and had the head phones on. Sometimes, I could get off, and dance with some other girls... But I already have a girl set on my mind. suddenly, my phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I said not knowing the number.

"Hey... This is Amy."

"Hey Amy! How's is going?"

"Good. I'm at work... Where are you?"

"At my apartment. I spent the night with my sister."

"That's so sweet!"

"So anyways Amy... Listen... I was wondering if..." I began.

Before I knew it, Knuckles took my phone and began to talk.

"We wanted to know if you and your friends wanted to come our club tonight?" Knuckles said.

"Sure thing Knuckles!"

"We'll have you on the list... Amy, right?"

"Yep. See ya."

With that Knuckles hung up and threw my phone at me.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I hung up the phone. When I was on break, I told Cream and Tikal about tonight. They were all up for a party. I knew we all needed to have some fun.

When my work was over it was 6pm. I only had 2 hours to get ready! I picked out my dress. Later, I heard Cream come home. I helped her pick something out just for her Tails. Once I got Cream's dress picked out, Tikal came home. We all had out dresses ready. Now... We fought over the shower.

"I need to take it!" I said.

"You take forever." Tikal said.

"I have more hair that all of you." Cream said.

"Wait... Don't we have like 3 bathrooms?" I asked them.

Cream and Tikal ran to the other showers. I jumped in, and they did. We all used up the hot water. By now it was 7pm. An hour long shower... Not my best one yet.

So, we all did our hair and make up. Tikal helped with Cream's make up, making sure it was just right. Nothing to much and nothing to little. Soon, we were all ready. I have to say, I think we all look sexy. We took a picture of us in the mirror.

"I'm totally saving that." Tikal said looking at it.

Sonic texted me the address. It wasn't far from where were lived. We could walk there, so we did. It was getting cold, though. No one of brought a jacket. We waiting in the longest line ever.

"This line is longer than the Disney World lines!" Cream said holding herself.

"I... I know... What's taking so long?" Tikal asked.

Soon, it was our turn to go.

"Cream." Cream said with a sweet smile.

"Not on the list." The guard said. "Move aside."

Tikal went up next. The guard didn't let her go. Then, it was my turn.

"Amy Rose."

"Ah... Here you are... Come on in." The guard said.

"Hey Amy... Where are you friends?" Sonic said passing the guard.

"This stupid guard wouldn't let them pass." I said.

"They're with me." Sonic said letting Cream and Tikal pass.

Tikal just had to flip the guard off. Cream laughed a little. Anyways, Cream asked Sonic were Tails was. He was on the dance floor, dancing his brains out. Tikal saw Knuckles over the DJ's stand. Then, there was just Sonic and I.

"So Amy... You look nice."

"Thanks" I said looking down at myself.

"You want anything to drink?"

"No thanks."

I looked around this club. It was real nice. I happened to look up though. It seemed like there was another floor up there.

"What's up there, Sonic?" I asked.

"I'll show you."

He took my hand, and we went up some stairs. He opened the door. There wasn't that much in this room. I could see all the people dance though.

"Cool mirror, huh?" Sonic asked me.

"That's a mirror?"

"Yep... We can see them, but they can't see us."

"That's so cool... Hey, what's that thing?" I asked pointing to something.

"That's just a spare DJ stand. In case the one downstairs breaks."

I went over to hit. There were a lot of buttons. I wanted to push some buttons, but I was scared that I would break it. Sonic came up behind me. I felt his hands on my hips. His head laid on my shoulder.

"Having fun?" I teased.

"Oh yes... Watching an angle is fun."

I blushed a little. Soon, I felt his lips on mine. He was kissing me! II broke the kiss, and turned to him.

"Sorry Amy... I just..." Sonic began.

"Don't be... I liked it."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and began to kiss him. I have to say, he was a really good kisser. He lifted me on the DJ stand. I felt his hands explore my body. I never had this feeling before, it was so nice.

* * *

**Tail's POV**

I hand a drink in my hand. I was careful not the spill it. I was dancing with the most sweetest girl in the world, Cream. I have never done this before. I was always shy when it comes to go girls. But Sonic and Knuckles both helped me out with Cream. She was sweet, nice, cute, and fun to be around.

"Tails... Grind, with Cream." Knuckles said grinding with Tikal.

"How do I do that?"

"Just do what I do. I have a way with this lady." He said as he growled in Tikal's ear.

I saw Tikal smile at Knuckles and they kissed each other. I knew I had to make the first move with my relationship. I gulped down my drinks, and set it down on a table that we had up. I got behind Cream, and held her hips. She gasped, as this action. She some how knew what I was doing now. Wow, this was the first time I was grinding with someone.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

"Good job, Tails."

"Why are you saying good job?" I asked looking down. "Oh... He's grinding with Cream."

"Yea... Anyways, back to what we were doing."

I could only smile. Sonic and I began to kiss. He picked me up, and we went in the middle on the floor. He was on top of me. He slowly took off my clothes. But then, he got up and went to the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked sitting up.

"Just checking of the door is locked." He said with a wink.


	5. What Happened?

**Amy's POV**

Sonic just locked the door. I looked down at the ground, seeing all the people partying. I felt his hands on my hips. I gasped, and looked into his green eyes. It felt like I was in his spell, when I looked in his eyes. It was the perfect moment.

It was cold now. Well, I had no clothes on. Sonic didn't have his clothes on too. We were next to the door. My legs were wrapped around his waist. He kissed the middle of my chest. I could feel him inside of me, it was the best feeling ever. I screamed a little, but no one could hear us. This was my first time having sex. Sonic, on the other hand, knew what he was doing.

* * *

I had my clothes back on, so did Sonic. I didn't know what I just did. Sonic only smiled at me. But I didn't smile, and that made his smile go away. He knew something was wrong.

"Amy..."

"Don't say anything, Sonic."

"But Amy I just..."

I wouldn't let him finish. I unlocked the door, and ran downstairs. I tried to find Cream and Tikal. Sonic ran after me. I finally found my friends, grinding with their boyfriends. I grabbed their hands, making them spill their drinks. We all ran out, with tears in my eyes.

"Amy! What the hell is going on!?" Tikal said.

"Tikal, Amy is crying." Cream said.

We got home, and I ran into my room. I closed the door, and jumped into my bed. I didn't want to do anything. All I could do was cry. Wait, why was I crying this hard? Then it hit me... I liked having sex with Sonic. I was falling in love with me! But I can't be though!

"Amy! Tell us what happen... We want to help." Tikal said through my door.

"I can't! I don't want you to get all mad at me!" I said crying.

"We're your best friends, Amy." Cream said.

I manage to get out of my bed. I opened the door, and they both hugged me. We all sat on my bed, and Cream handed me ice cream and a spoon. We all a bowl of ice cream that we were eating.

"Well, Sonic..." I began.

"You want me to beat him up?" Tikal asked.

"Let her finish." Cream said eating.

"Ok... So Sonic took my upstairs at the club, and showed me this weird thingy." I began.

"When was this?" Cream asked.

"About a few minutes into the party." I said.

"Keep going." Tikal said.

"Sonic and I were alone... and we kinda had... Sex." I had as a tear rolled down my face.

"Oh Amy... I had sex with Knuckles lots of times, it's normal." Tikal said.

"No... It was my first time... And I kinda liked it." I said putting my ice cream down.

Just then, the door bell rang. Cream got up and went to get the door.

"Hey, Cream."

"S-Sonic? What are you doing here?" Cream asked. "With Tails and Knuckles."

"You guys all just left the party." Tails said worried.

"Yea... But we can't talk right now." Cream said closing the door.

Sonic pushed it back opened.

"I need to see Amy, Cream... It's important."

"She's not home." Cream said trying to close the door.

Tikal and I heard a lot of noises downstairs. Tikal went to check it out.

"Stop it! You wanna pay for a new door!?" She asked.

Everyone stopped, even Cream. Tikal walked over to Cream and saw Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Go away." Tikal said shutting the door and locking it.

"Why do you even date her?" Tails asked Knuckles.

"Cause that was pretty hot, right there." Knuckles said with a laugh.

"Come on... Let's just go home." Sonic said walking away.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

I walked home with Tails and Knuckles. They didn't know what happened. I made up some lie, but I knew I had to tell them. We got to our apartment. I sat down in the living room, and they followed me.

"Guys... I have something to tell you." I said with a depressed voice.

"Ok... What is it?" Knuckles asked.

"I took Amy upstairs with me...and we had sex." I finished looking at my friends.

Knuckles began to clap, but Tails didn't do anything.

"Why are you sad about this?" Tails asked.

"Because, she just ran out on me when we were done... I don't know what happened." I said.

"Girls always do that." Tails said.

"How would you know? You never had sex, yet."

"Well, what happened when you first had sex?" Knuckles asked me.

"I slept with that girl... But then one day she just left me... I really like Amy."

Tails and Knuckles knew what I was feeling now.

"You love her, don't you?" Tails said.

"Yea... I don't want to lose her!"

"We'll help you out." Knuckles said.


	6. Wake Up Call

**Thank you for all my old friends from my old account. I'm sorry I left my old account, but I had to keep myself save.**

**Amy's POV**

I was at work. My head was spinning when I woke up. I was lost at work, and I couldn't focus at all! What was happening to me!?

It was the end of the day now. I don't know why, but I kept checking my phone. I was upset when I didn't a call or text from Sonic. I wonder what he was doing right now? Oh who cares! I bet he's not even thinking about me right now.

"Amy, would you please eat." Tikal said.

"Huh? What?"

I looked at my dinner. I didn't want to eat at all. It's been like what like yesterday since I had sex. What ever.

"We're worried about you, Amy." Cream said.

"I'm fine... I'm thankful I have friends like you, but I'm fine." I said leaving the table.

I went into my room and locked the door. I jumped on the bed, and closed my eyes.

"Cream, I'm going to go over to Knuckles house." Tikal said grabbing her purse.

"I thought Sonic and Tails were there too." Cream asked.

"Tails took Sonic out... and my Knuckles is lonely."

Tikal waved goodbye to Cream, and left the house. Cream turned on the tv, and had some ice cream. She always like watching romantic movies...alone.

* * *

I was fast asleep. I felt something on my shoulder though. I woke up slowly. I looked up and saw...Sonic! I gasped, and tried to get up, but he wouldn't let me up.

"Amy...Don't be scared."

His voice was sweet and calm. I pulled the covers over my body. I felt like weird around him now... I don't know why, though.

"S-Sonic... I..." I began

I felt his lip on mine. His eyes were closed, and I closed my eyes. Sonic got on top of me. I felt his arms go up my shirt. He turned us over, making me on top of him. He took off my shirt, and began to kiss my neck. That was my weakness, neck kisses.

"Oh, Sonic..." I moaned.

He kissed my neck harder and longer. My moans got louder, and louder. Sonic stopped, and he took off his shirt. I smiled at him, and he smiled at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel his hands on my back. I felt his hands go up to the middle of my back.

He unclipped my bra, and I pulled it off. I laid it on the floor. Sonic smiled, seeing my upper body. His felt his mouth on my bust line. This is what I call wonderful. I could feel heat from our body. I grabbed Sonic's neck, making Sonic kiss me harder. He knew I was loving this.

My hands moved their way to the middle of Sonic's pants. I heard a moan come from his mouth. I giggle a little. Sonic grabbed my pants, and pulled them down. I got off of him, and threw my pants of the ground. Sonic got next to me, and kissed my neck again.

"Amy...?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

"I love you."

"I...I love you too."

We began to kiss each other. One of his hand was on my stomach, and it went down. I was only in my underwear at this time. His hand went into my underwear, and rubbed my most private part, so I did the same with Sonic.

"Oh Sonic... Don't stop." I moaned.

My head went back. Sonic stopped, and he took off all of his clothes. I took the rest of my clothes off. Sonic was on top of me now.

"You ready, Amy?" He asked.

"Y-Yes." I managed to say.

I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed into me. I gasped, feeling the size of him. We both moaned, making love to each other.

I felt him push in and out of me. I moaned more and more. This was the best feeling, but the best feeling is love. I wrapped my arms around his body. I could feel the heat, and love from us. I couldn't be any happier.

After an hour later, and I was on top. My back was toward him, though. His hands cupped my breasts, and kissed my neck. I screamed. His hands were all over me right now. My head flew back on his shoulder, with arms behind his neck. I moaned and screamed at this feeling.

"I'm getting close, Sonic..." I managed to say.

"Me too..."

I screamed his name as I hit my climax. Sonic hit his climax once I hit mine. We were breathing hard. He rubbed my back. We relaxed after hours of sex.

"Amy... Amy open the door."

I woke up... That was all a dream!? What the... Oh right, the door.

"Cream... Is that you?" I said feeling sweat on my body.

"Yea... I heard you screaming... I got worried."

I got out of bed, and opened the door. Cream had ice cream in her hands, along with a spoon.

"I'm guessing you're watching a romantic movie..." I said seeing ice cream.

"Yea... Right at the good part you were screaming." Cream said eating.

"Oh... I saw a... Spider." I lied.

"Where!?"

"I killed it... It's gone now."

"Ok... Well, Tikal is with Knuckles and I'm going to go to bed."

"Night Cream."

I closed my door, and thought back on my dream. It was already 11pm! I really did love Sonic... Nothing could change my feelings now.


	7. Expect the Unexpected

**Sonic's POV**

"Tails... This isn't making me feel any better." I said groaning.

"This is what makes guys happy."

"We're in a freaking strip club... You my friend, have a girlfriend."

I picked up my shot glass, and drank it. Tails did the same. I was thinking of what Knuckles might be doing right now.

"Let's go home."

"Sonic... We just got here."

"Let's go home."

"Are you just going to keep saying that?"

"...Let's go home"

Tails finished his drink, and we left. We didn't get a lap dance, but Tails had Cream, and I was still getting over someone. I drove home, cause Tails was talking on the phone with Cream.

"What!?... Cream slow down... Alright! I promise I won't tell anymore." Tails said hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?"

"N-Nothing!... I can't say."

"Tails... We've been friends since forever... You can tell me."

"I wish I could Sonic... But Cream would kill me."

"Wait... Let me guess... Is she pregnant?"

"What? No, no!"

I laughed, and got out of the car. We were at my apartment. I saw the door opening. Tails and I got stopped talking, and waited to see who it was. It only Tikal.

"Bye Knuckles! Sleep tight!" She said closing the door.

She turned around gasped at us.

"Hey Tikal... Have fun?" I asked with a wink.

"Ask Knuckles... He'll tell you."

She waved goodbye to us, and got in her car and drove home. I opened the door, and Knuckles was just sitting down, watching tv.

"Hey, how'd it go with Tikal?" Tails asked.

"She made watch Twilight." Knuckles said rolling his eyes.

Tails and I both began to laugh super hard. Twilight! That's just to funny.

"Oh... God... How was it." I asked.

"Eh... I wouldn't buy it on DVD." Knuckles shrugged.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed... Night."

I walked to my room, and shut the door.

"Knuckles... I have to tell you something." Tails said.

"What?"

"Don't tell Sonic this, but..."

Tails whispered something important to Knuckles. When Tails pulled back, Knuckles couldn't say anything. This was not what he was expecting the hear tonight.

I was getting undress for the night. I couldn't stop thinking about Amy. I really loved her! I can't think without her! I'm losing it! She was my life... My everything.

"I have to stop thinking about her!"

I took off my shirt, and laid in my bed. I closed my eyes, but they shot opened. My phone rang. I grabbed it, not wanting to check it, cause it wasn't Amy. But... I was wrong, it was Amy!

"Wow... She texted me..."

I sat up and texted her back. She wanted to met me for dinner tomorrow night. She said she has some stuff to talk about. I smiled at put down my phone. Are we heading the right track now?

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I turned off my phone. I was so scared that Sonic wouldn't text me back, but he did. It really fast too. Cream and Tikal were on my bed, and were eating a snack.

"So you're like really..." Tikal said not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Yea... This morning." I said.

"What about Sonic?" Cream asked.

"I'm seeing him for dinner tomorrow... I don't know what to do, though." I said.

"Knuckles told me that Sonic still loves you." Tikal said.

"But I had a sex dream about him."

"We all have those."

"Just do what you think is right." Cream said with a smile.

* * *

It was around 7pm. Sonic came over to my house and picked me up. It was real nice of him. We talked, like nothing had happened. Nothing was wrong at all.

We got to our table and order our food and drinks. I was wearing a dress. It didn't hug my waist, which was nice. Sonic wore a nice shirt, and pants.

"So Amy. Why did you want to met here?" Sonic asked me.

"I was thinking for a while, and I still want you in my life."

"Really?"

"Yea...Truth is, I missed you."

"I miss you too."

He took my hand across the table and held it. I blush a little, but I had to focus. There was big bump in the road between us... I need to find the right words to tell him.

"S-Sonic?"

"Yea?"

Before I could talk again, our food came. I'll just tell him when we're done eating. We ate, and enjoy ourselves. We got the bill, and paid. Sonic and I got in his car, and we drove around town of a while. Soon, his car was in front of my house.

"That was really fun, Amy."

"Yea... But now it's time to talk about something." I said turning to him.

"About what?"

"You know that one time we had sex?"

"Haha yep!"

"I'm pregnant."

Sonic lost his laugh, and looked at me. He thought I was joking, but I wasn't.

"W-W-What...Wait...But...What!?" Sonic said.

I started to cry. Sonic covered his face with his hands, and didn't say another word. I wanted him to speak to me, I couldn't lose him again... But I think I just lost him.

"Amy...I... How?"

"Remember? In the club..."

"Shit... Amy I..."

"I get it if you want to leave me and the baby." I said opening to car door.

"Wait Amy."

Sonic grabbed my wrist, and pulled me back in the car. I closed the door, and looked at him.

"What Sonic?"

"I want to be in your life... I was just happy and lost at the same time."

"So... You love me?"

"Yea... I always have."

He kissed me, and I kissed him back. We got out of car, and it was really late. Tikal and Cream were sleeping. I let Sonic in the house, and we went up to me room. We laid on my bed, and talked.

"I can't believe your pregnant." Sonic said putting a hand on my stomach.

"Yea... I'm glad you're staying."

"I would never leave you, Amy... Not again."


	8. Friends Support

**Hope you are liking the story. Please review**

**Sonic's POV**

I was eating breakfast. I tried to act like myself. Tails and Knuckles had no idea that Amy was carrying my child. My first child, with someone I wasn't even married too! My mom would be both happy, yet upset for not waiting.

"Sonic..."

I snapped out of my thoughts, and dropped my spoon in my bowl.

"What...What?" I said blinking a few times.

"Are you alright?" Knuckles asked.

"Yea... Couldn't be better."

I began to eat again, but something bothered my stomach. I had to tell my best friends about this! Amy had already told Cream and Tikal. I had to tell them. Here it goes.

"Actually, guys... I need to tell you something." I said putting my spoon down.

"What?" Tails said.

"Amy and I... We're having a kid..."

Nothing but silent filled the room. All they did was just look at me. What was I suppose to do now?

"Wait... What!?" Knuckles yelled.

"You heard me... It wasn't my fault."

"It's totally your fault! We're all suppose to wait till we're married!"

"I know that! But it's a mistake I made!"

Knuckles and I got in a fight. I thought he was my friend. He wasn't even gonna support me in this!?

"You know what, you can just go live with Amy! I'll pack your stupid junk!" Knuckles said getting up from the table.

"Oh no you won't! If you and Tikal were having a child, I would fully support you."

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Tails yelled.

"Tails, help me out with him." Knuckles said.

"Sonic... Even though you're having a child... You know we're suppose to wait."

"I'm guess you're not supporting me in this too." I said upset.

"Sorry Sonic... But you have to leave now." Tails said turning away from me.

* * *

I woke up. That was only a dream? I was in Amy's room. My arms were wrapped around her body. My hand was on her stomach. I smiled thinking of the little hedgehog growing in there.

"Sonic?" Amy said waking up.

"Yes Amy?"

"I heard you talking in your sleep... You seem scared about something."

"I just had a dream about us... I'm not scared of anything."

Amy sat up. She grabbed her stomach tight. She covered her mouth with one hand and ran into her bathroom. I heard her throwing up in there.

"Amy... You need anything?" I asked tapping the door.

"N-No... I'm..."

She couldn't say anything else. Suddenly, Amy's bedroom door burst opened. It was Tikal.

"What are you doing here, Sonic!?" She asked.

"What does it look like?"

She rolled her eyes, and unlocked Amy's bathroom door. I saw Amy over the toilet. Cream came in with a spoon full on meds. I thought this was only morning sickness... I need to know a lot more about being pregnant.

Soon, all the girls came out of the bathroom. They supported Amy all the way through this. I don't know about Tails and Knuckles. I wish I hadn't had that dream.

"Sonic... Thank you for staying with me." Amy said looking at me.

"Come on, Amy... Let's get some energy in you." Cream said helping Amy down stairs.

"Have you told Tails and Knuckles?" Tikal asked me.

"No... I'm going to today, though."

"Amy is lucky to have you, Sonic... This is her first real relationship."

"Really?"

"Yea... You should go home... It's girls day." She said with a smile.

* * *

I walked home. I opened the door, and it seems like no one was home.

"Tails? Knuckles? Anyone home?"

I closed the door, and went upstairs. I heard the shower running. I walked into Tails room. He was taking a shower. Now, where's Knuckles? I knocked on his bedroom door, and it opened up.

"Hey Knuckles."

"What's up, Sonic?"

"Well, I need to talk to you and Tails."

"About?"

"Something very important."

I walked out of his room, and back into Tails room. I knocked on the door, and the water turned off. Tails came out with a towel around his waist.

"Sonic! I was wondering were you were." Tails said trying to hug me.

"Whoa... You're wet... I hate the water."

"OH yea..."

"I have something to tell you and Knuckles."

"What is it?"

"Get your clothes on, and I'll tell you both."

Tails shut his door, and got dressed. Soon, we were all sitting at the table.

"You guys would always support me, right?" I asked.

"Always! Why?" Tails asked.

"Well, I'm like..."

"Gay?" Knuckles asked.

"No, no! Amy and I are... Having a kid together."

"Dude! That's awesome!" Knuckles said hitting my back.

"You're not... Mad?"

"No way! This is great! When did she tell you?" Tails asked.

"Last night... I slept with her last night." I said.

"Could you feel it in her stomach? Knuckles asked with a shiver.

"No. She still has a flat stomach."

"By the way, I already knew about this." Tails said.

"What!? Who told you?"

"Cream did..."

I rolled my eyes, but we just talked on and on about this baby. Look's like they would support me in this. I was happy they would do anything to help me with this.


	9. Freaking Me Out

**I got this title from the song Freaking Me Out, by Simple Plan. Enjoy!**

**Amy's POV**

I was eating like crazy. I no longer had a flat stomach. I was so mad about that. I hate everything. All I wanted to do was eat and sleep. It was the afternoon, and I always felt like I needed food. Sonic is gonna pay for this one day.

"Amy...What are you doing?" Sonic asked me.

"What does it look like!?"

I was in a bad mood. Cream and Tikal were out with Tails and Knuckles. They said I couldn't go. Sonic couldn't go too. I was already 7 months through this. It's almost over. My whole body changed within the last 7 months.

"Geez Amy... Calm down."

"Sorry Sonic... But it's just so hard."

"Here..."

Sonic got up and put all the food I had on the table. We were watching tv. I was to lazy to get up and go get it. But instead, Sonic held me in arms. I couldn't sit in his lap, since I gained a lot.

"Boy or girl?" I asked him.

"Mmmm boy."

"You really do want a boy, don't you?"

"Kinda... But I'm fine with a daughter too."

"Thanks for staying in my life, Sonic."

"Amy, I love you. You know that... Right?"

"I know... And I love you too."

We kissed each other, and watched some tv. Soon, Sonic and I fell fast asleep.

I woke up, feeling weird. I brushed it off, and sat up. Sonic was still asleep. I tried to stand up, but I felt pain. I began to breath harder and harder. My hands went into a fist. I had to get Sonic. But my body hurt to much to move.

"S-Sonic..." I tried to say.

Sonic woke up, slowly. He saw me in pain, and woke up right away.

"What's wrong, Amy?"

"I don't know... I feel so much pain."

Sonic helped me to the bathroom. Nothing could make the pains go away. I started to scream on the bathroom floor. Sonic came over to me, and held my head up. I couldn't really see too. Everything was go dark. Suddenly, I was a knife going through Sonic... Someone was behind him... It couldn't be...

"Amy! Amy wake up!"

I screamed as I woke up. That was all a dream? I felt a tear go down my eye. I whipped it away, and saw Sonic looking at. He seemed worried. I looked at Sonic, and turned away. Then, the front door opened. Sonic held my hand, and we saw Tails, Cream, Knuckles, and Tikal come through the door. They had tons of bags and stuff. Was it more food!?

"Sonic, Amy... We have some stuff for you. Cream announced.

"Food?" I asked.

"Sorry... Not this time." Knuckles said with a laugh.

Tikal handed Sonic and I a bag. I found bottles, and clothes. They had bought us baby stuff! But wait, no one knew what gender it would be. They bought both genders, just in case.

"Aww, this is the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me!" Amy cried out.

"Thanks guys... This helps a lot." Sonic said giving a bro hug to Tails and Knuckles.

Cream and Tikal sat next to me. They felt my stomach. They felt the baby kick and move.

"I can't wait till I have kids." Cream said.

"Here that Tails...You and Cream better start soon." Sonic teased Tails.

"I have time, you only have two months." Tails said back.

Sonic gave him a half smile. They guys talked, while they girls talked. I told Cream and Tikal about the dream I just had. I keep having those dreams, but I never told Sonic about it.

"Does it end right there all the time?" Tikal asked me.

"Yea... It shows his face and I wake up." I said feeling scared.

"Have you told Sonic yet?"

"No..."

"Amy, you should tell him... He stayed with you through all this." Cream said.

"You do have a point..." I said thinking. "Alright... Help me up." I said raising my arms.

Cream and Tikal helped me up. We went over to the table where they guys were sitting. They stopped talking, once they saw us coming their way.

"Sonic, Amy has something to tell you." Cream said getting on Tails lap.

"You'll always stay with me right, Sonic?" I began.

"Yea. I would never leave you."

"What if... Shadow came back into my life?"

Sonic had think for a second. I think he knew why I kept moving in my sleep.

"Is he the one you keep having dreams about?" Sonic asked.

"Yea... I kills you, and hurts me and the baby."

I placed my hands on my stomach and looked down. Sonic bent down, face to face with the unborn baby.

He placed his hands on top of mine, and kissed my stomach.

"I'll hurt him if he hurts you and the baby."

"That's so sweet!" Tikal said hugging Knuckles.

Soon, everyone went home. Sonic stayed with me though. He really wanted to be a part of all this. I was glad. We fell asleep in my room.


	10. Family Forever

**Last Chapter. Hoped you liked my very first story!**

**Amy's POV**

Sonic and I spent every moment together. I remember one moment that I will never ever forget. Every girl, that I know, will never forget this moment.

"You still thinking about that moment?" Sonic asked me.

"Yea! I remember like it was yesterday."

"That's because it was yesterday, Amy."

I laughed a little, and he laughed along with me.

* * *

**Yesterday Evening**

It was the afternoon. Sonic and I were out to dinner. I felt fine, until I could smell all the food. After a while, we ordered and ate. This was another date night. Only, Sonic wasn't himself. I guess he was scared about the whole baby thing. Only a few weeks left, and I would give birth our baby.

"So Amy... Um you ready for this baby to come?" Sonic said starting to make a conversation.

"Yea. Why do you keep asking?"

"Well, when I was born my mom told me it was the most painful thing ever."

"Nice... Now you're scaring me, Sonic."

"I mean she didn't take any of that... what's it called..."

"Epidural." I said feeling smart.

"Yea."

We talked about a lot of things. Anyways, when we were done eating we went back to my house. But before I could open my door, Sonic stopped me. He got in front of me, and kissed him.

"Close you eyes, Amy."

"Why?"

"Cause I have something for you inside."

I sighed and closed me eyes. Sonic took my hand, and guarded me into my house. I heard the door close.

"Ok Amy... Open your eyes." Sonic said.

I opened my eyes. I saw Sonic down on one knee. He had a box, with a ring in his hands. I got tears in my eyes. I can't believe this was happening!

"Amy... I know we aren't married... But we can at least be engaged, maybe. You're the most perfect girl in the world, and I would love it, if you got to stay in my life forever. Will you marry me?"

"Aww Sonic! Yes! Yes! I will marry you!"

* * *

**End of flash back**

Yep. That's the flash back. Sonic asked me to marry him! Even the baby was happy. It was kicking and moving when Sonic had asked me. I showed Cream and Tikal the ring, and they were so happy!

Tails and Knuckles were proud of Sonic. I wore that ring all the time. Just not in the shower. Everything was perfect.

Anyways, Sonic and I were at his apartment, along with everyone else. I was due in a few weeks. We picked out names. I fought for a while, with all the names. Tails, Cream, Knuckles, and Tikal helped Sonic and I pick the names. If it was a boy we would name him Flash. If a girl, Lilly. Cream even talked to Tails about their future, and they baby's name.

"Sonic?"

"Yea?"

"My water just broke..."

"What!?"

Since Sonic said that so loud, everyone heard him. He began to freak out, and couldn't stop!

"What's wrong with Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Her water just broke!" Tikal said worried.

Cream and Tikal helped me up, and we walked to the car. I sat in the front, and Sonic came out of the house.

"I'll drive her." Sonic said.

"Ok. We'll see you guys at the hospital." Cream said letting go of my hand.

Sonic started the car, and began to drive away. Tails and Cream got all the stuff we needed. Knuckles and Tikal put it all the in car. Once that was done, they drove to the hospital.

"AH! There's so much pain!" I screamed.

I was in the hospital now. The nurses tried to calm me down, but nothing work... Until I heard Sonic's voice. He held my hand, but I kinda crushed it with all the pain. Our friends had to wait in the hall. They could hear me screaming and yelling at Sonic.

"It looks like Sonic is getting it." Tails said hearing the yelling.

"Yea... I feel bad for him." Knuckles said.

"Do you think she'll be fine?" Tikal asked.

"I hope so..." Cream said looking down.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

My hand was hurting like crazy! Amy was like breaking it! Not really, but it felt like it. As she pushed she screamed so much. I felt so bad her. I didn't like seeing her in this much pain. I tried not to look at the blood. Soon, I felt her hand pull away from mine. Was it over?

"Mr. Sonic sir... Want to cut your sons cord?" The doctor asked me.

"Yea."

I cut the cord. I can't believe I have a son! I'm a freaking dad now! He was in a blue blanket. I handed him to Amy and she sat up. She looked so tired. I opened the door, and everyone stood up.

"I have a son!" I yelled with joy.

Tails and Knuckles high fived me, while Cream and Tikal ran over to Amy. They took pictures of him. Later, Cream took our very first family photo with the baby.

"My boy Flash... I can't believe it." Amy said with tears in her eyes.

"Who knew we would have a child this way."

I kissed Amy. My first son, Flash. The future awaits now.

* * *

After my big jump in life, I married the love of my life. Tails, Cream, Knuckles, and Tikal took care of Flash as Amy and I were on our honeymoon. This time, we were save. My life was perfect. I knew Amy thought the same. Nothing could be better this!


End file.
